2nd Dimension Movie follow up hopefully
by Queen of the Batterbos
Summary: Read if you've seen the movie or dont mind movie spoilers. Just  thought about how Dr.D's Inator's normally go wrong... Rated T cuz hopefully some Phinabella/ Fernessa Later and i'm also very paranoid!
1. A Perry Tracker

A/A Yeah, Hi 1st P&F FanFic! YAY! Just looking and saw 2 things:

not much Fernessa (or Verb) Stuff

No one has had this idea!

So here goes nothing...

Oh Yeah,DONT read if you havent seen the movie (unless you want spoilers) and I don't own P&F, Wish I owned Ferb, or that I was Vanessa! I fancy a cartoon, man I'm sadder than I thought

* * *

><p>"Dude, I'm telling you, it was so weird, yet so real." Ferb just shrugged his shoulders, there was nothing to be said really. Phineas had been having the same dream for the past week now. The gang would save the world from robots (?) using the awesome stuff they made over summer (More likely) and defeat this evil pharmacist's eviller twin, (Ferb is now worrying about his step-brothers mental state) then every one had to be brain wiped because we found out Perry was actually Agent P (Ptf) but before that Isabella (Finally) kissed Phineas and then he wakes up. Phineas' cereal in his face brought Ferb back to reality. "Dude, I swear you're only silent 'cuz you never listen." A quote suddenly popped into Ferb's head: "The dream is the fulfilment of a wish.". Ferb wished he could video the way Phineas jumped back from the table shouting. "No WAY do I want that to happen THAT to happen NO! Dude c'mon she KISSED me! NO! EUGH! No!" Ferb just shrugged again, thinking about how Phineas might not be the only oblivious one.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabella walked in at that moment, completely unaware of what had just happened. "Hey Phineas. Whatcha' doin'?" <em>Is it just me or did things just get a little awkward round here? <em>"Oh, Hey Isabella, nothing exciting yet." Oh, how Isabella wished those words were "Admiring your amazing cuteness, your awesome dress sense and regretting spending this entire summer not showing how much I really love you!" Alas, that day was yet to come. Instead of confessing his deep and meaningful love her Isabella, he pondered aloud an enigmatic problem "Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas' cute face, yet triangle face suddenly lit up. "Hey Ferb, and Isabella, I know what were going to do today!"

"And that is..." She prompted

"A Perry Tracker!"

* * *

><p>"A Perry Tracker? Why would you want one of those?"<p>

"So, Vanessa, when Perry the Platypus inevitably defeats me, once he goes back to the agency, I can hunt him down and trap him for good!" Vanessa sighed, her dad was ether too preoccupied with work to bother her or he was obsessing over her like she was three! It was so annoying!

"Yeah, whatever! I'm going to go to my room and throw darts at Johnny's picture."

"Wait, I thought he was your boyfriend?" While Vanessa was surprised her dad remembered that, she had to explain that he dumped her for some random punk girl with bright pink hair.

"Aww, Vanessa, honey, you should have told me sooner, come here and tell daddy all about it." Her dad held his arms out for a hug but she had better ideas...

"Uuurm, thanks but no thanks dad, I'm going to sulk instead." Slamming the door shut behind her, she heard her dad greet Perry. She felt sorry for the poor guy, he got tied up a forced to listen to her dad's monologues. She logged on to and checked her messages. She deleted all her ones from Johnny to find she had a friend request. Ferb Fletcher. That green haired British kid who built a plane and saved her from falling to certain death in Tokyo and took her to Paris. Ah, she loved his messy green hair and his cute... Wait, no! She shouldn't be thinking about that, she was sulking about her ex! Anyway, he was what, 13, 14. Practically a kid! She added him and quickly logged out, thinking what possibly could 'Ferb' be short for.

* * *

><p>SO there you have it Please review or i might not continue reviews make my day infinitely happier and i could throw up a rainbow to pluto if i had more than one i'd be that happy! I have my motivate-inator aimed at you to well... you get the Picture.<p>The quote is a (please hold while I look it up) Sigmund Freud quote I remembered from 'If you are reading this it's too late' 


	2. The Platypus's thoughts

Hey (insert your name here)! Watcha' doin'? Reading this epic fanfic of course!

* * *

><p>Phineas looked up from his blue prints to look at his step-brother. He seemed distracted, which was very unusual. "Hey Ferb, you ok?" He showed a thumbs up in reply. Phineas still wasn't convinced. He gave Ferb a 'you sure?' look, to which Ferb showed him an E-mail from , a social networking site he and Ferb put up a couple summers back. It showed that Ferb's friend request to *Vanessa Doofensmirtz had been accepted. He looked closer at Vanessa's picture to see... wait... "That's that girl who fell out the sky in Tokyo! Man, good for you!" Phineas knew Ferb liked this girl, you know, like-liked her. At least he looked like he was going to get his girl. Ferb's questioning look showed him that he'd said that last thing out loud, just as Isabella walked in. <em>Darn! <em>Thought Phineas, and this time, he kept his mouth closed. "Hey Phineas, I got that microchip you wanted. Now all we need is..."

* * *

><p>"Ahh, Perry that Platypus, you are just in time to witness my latest invention! You remember, Norm, right, actually, I had this dream where I nearly took over the Tristate are with a whole army of Norm-Bots but got defeated by these kids, well, technically it wasn't me, but anyway, I thought that maybe, Norm would function better if I gave him a friend, so Behold, Norma! It turns out she's a bit more evil than Norm and is schooling him in the ways of evil. Oh, Hi Vanessa, are you ok? Do you need anything?" Perry looked at his Nemesis' daughter, who looked as if she'd been crying a while ago but she'd recovered. "Oh Hey Perry. I'm fine, dad, I just need some space!" Perry saw that Heinz completely disregarded what Vanessa just said and asked her to look after Perry while he checked up on how well Norm and Norma were getting on.<p>

"Ugh! I just hate it when he does that!" Vanessa's lid flipped as soon as her dad left. "He says he wants the best for me but he doesn't even listen!"

"Kkkkkkkrk." Was Perry's only reply.

Vanessa started to reply to him but then her phone buzzed "Ooh, a message off... Ferb! 'Hey Vanessa, watcha' doin'?'" Perry watched her type her reply, slowly saying each word as she typed "Plaaaatypuusss sitttiinng. Whaaat aaboout yooou?" Perry 'Kkkkrrkk'-ed for Vanessa's attention, curious as to why a 16 year old girl would be so excited about as message from Ferb. "Sorry, Perry. Ferb's this guy I know who has always been there for me, even when there is no way way he could have possibly known. Ooh! Another message. 'building a perry tracker. Wanna help? You could bring the platypus :), ours has gone walkies- again :(.'" Perry's agent skills went on high alert. If Vanessa took him to see Ferb then his secret would be ruined and he'd be forced to move away or they would have to use the amnesiainator again. "I'mmm neeaaarly dooone. I'llll bbbeee ooovvveerr iiiinn a seeeec." Pheww- wait Dr.'s dream, it sounded like, no, it couldn't be, could it, but that would mean... If Dr.D had a dream about the 2nd dimention then everyone will start remebering that Perry is Agent P!

* * *

><p>DUMM DUMM DDUURRRN<p>

Shouts to BroadwayFanGirl91 and Leopardlover! I am now throwing up rainbows to pluto (Which should never have been demoted, humans, so arrogant to think they define what is and isnt a planet. ITS MY HOME PEOPLE!) YYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! Review or be Inator-ed (I stole Dr.D's- You saw what it did to Candace's face!)


	3. Nothing Bustable

Hiya! Not owning as always, just productively procrastinating (Now THATS an oxymoron if I ever heard one) Hope you enjoy this. Humm... I feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh yh REVIEW!

* * *

><p>"Oh no she didn't. NO WAY! Stacy, that is the..." Candace Flynn looked out her window to see the boys shouting. This was more annoying than the drill and hammer sounds that normally come from the backyard. "Oi, WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO USE THE PHONE!" She did love her brothers, which was why she was always trying to bust them as what they did was dangerous., it's just they could be so annoying sometimes. "But Candace, we can't find Perry!"<p>

"Doesn't he go missing everyday?"

"Yeah, but we need him!"

"Isn't that him behind you?" He turned around. Seriously, Phineas is so oblivious, Candace was surprised he even notices that Perry's gone in the first place. "Oh there you are, Perry! Thanks Candace!" She was about to go back to Stacy when the doorbell rang. "I will never have a social life." Candace muttered under her breath. She opened the door to see some goth/punk girl standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Is Ferb in?" Ok, slow down a sec. A what, 15, 16 year old goth/punk turns up at her house then said goth/ Punk girl asks about Ferb. Ooh, he is ssssooo busted!

"Yes, yes he is. He's out back." Then something hit Candace. "Hey, Didn't your fall out the sky in Tokyo. And didn't our clothes get mixed up at the dry cleaners once? Man we do a lot together considering we don't really know each other."

"Yes, yes we do."

"So how do you know Ferb, other than, you know, falling out the sky thing."

"I saw at a blueprint shop before but I propaly met him at the mall once, and of course falling out the sky in Tokyo."

"Yeah, how did that.."

"Hey Vanessa. Wait, it is Vanessa, right. You fell out the sky on to..."

"Yeah. Why won't anyone forget that. Hey Ferb." Candace knew that Ferb has the same face on normally, but she could have sworn Ferb's face lit up. Candace just realised that Ferb might actually like her, you know, LIKE-like her! How could she, self-proclaimed gossip queen MISSED her own brother falling for a girl! She HAD to tell everyone. Wait, even better, she would bust... wait, Phineas and Ferb weren't doing anything bust-able. Darn!

* * *

><p>"Right, Perry the Platypus, where do you go when we aren't fighting.." Heinz pondered aloud. Pondering out loud was a habit of his, he had been caught in the street several times and called a nut-job. His next inator, which was past the prototype stage, would be a "ponder-out-loud-inator", making everyone ponder out loud, therefore everyone will be a nut-job, you know, in comparison. And as bonus, if this plan works, he can capture perry the platypus and make him into a plat-a-borg, like from his dream. It really was a weird dream, he was taking over the Tristate area, but it wasn't him, it was like his eviller twin, but anyway, he was stopped by a bunch of kids, Perry and...Himself. He omitted this part from his short rendition to Perry as, he might look as if he's defecting to the good side again. That was a big enough mess the first time. "Perry the Platypus located." The mechanical voice broke his train of thought. This time, Perry the Platypus, there's nowhere you can hide.<p>

* * *

><p>" Please. It costs nothing to make a girls life better, so please, review now." Oh sorry, advert on TV for the 'Review this fanfic' campaign it really is a noble cause. A big thank you to BroadwayFanGirl91, Leopardlover1002 and NattyMc for donating to this noble cause.<p> 


	4. JUST a friend

A/n nm 2 say a little Fernessa, a huge dollop of Phinabella and whole lot of not owing P&F!

Review or be inatored!

* * *

><p>"Vanessa, meet Perry." Vanessa looked at the Platypus with the same name as her dad's nemesis, but with neither the the skill or the intelligence, or hat. She explained this to Ferb who just shrugged and said "You should listen to Phineas' dream."<p>

"Bet it's not as crazy as my dad's!"

"Try me."

"My dad is trying to take over the world with some crazy robots but gets stopped by his nemesis and these kids with a load of crazy gadgets and random machinery. While Love Handel provided musical accompaniment." Vanessa didn't like the look on Ferb's face. He was so clever yet he seemed puzzled. He looked really cute when he was puzzled. Snap out of it Vanessa. He is JUST a friend.

"Does you dad happen to be an evil pharmacist's eviller twin?" Whoa. Step back. Slow down. Pause. Ferb nearly guessed her dad's job. She never told him anything did she?  
>"No, he's an evil scientist, but most people are confused by the lab coat. Why do you ask?" Vanessa was worried. If Ferb had met her dad, then her chance of a cool, new boyfriend were ruined. No! Ferb is a friend, JUST a friend. Vanessa thought that she could not be any more uncool in front of a boy, which was weird because he's JUST a friend. Then Ferb told her Phineas and her dad had had THE SAME DREAM!<p>

It was during this perfect moment of freaking out that Perry started to glow.

"Urm, Ferb, what is up with your Platypus?" Ferb shrugged and whistled Phineas.

"And we thought he didn't do much! Hey boy, what the matter?" Phineas stroked Perry and Perry Kkkkrrrkk-ed in response, not letting on any information on his current predicament.

The flat headed girl (Isabella? Vanessa wasn't that good with names.) spoke up"Hey, wasn't our Perry tracker meant to make him light up?" Vanessa saw how Ferb's brother visibly relaxed.  
>"I presume you mean this perry tracker, Isabella?" Ferb produced the Perry tracker that they had made out of his pocket and dispite worrying situation, Vannesa couldn't help but think about Mary Poppins'.<br>"But wait, if that's our perry tracker, then what's making Perry glow?" Phineas started fretting, and by the way Ferb and Isabella reacted, she could tell this didn't happen often and rarely ended well. But then Vanessa remembered that Phineas and Ferb weren't the only people to make a Perry tracker.

"My dad made a Perry tracker, for his nemesis, but that would mean that..." Vanessa couldn't finish because a man in a white lab coat came through the gate and into the backyard. A man who happened to be her... "Dad?"

* * *

><p>Ferb watched the the man who was his future father-in... stay on track, Ferb, JUST a friend. Ferb watched Vanessa's dad walk into the backyard with a phone in one hand and a gun(?) in the other.<p>

"Oh, Hello Vanessa, I thought you sulking over Johnny?" Vanessa looked deeply embarrassed as she went a cute shade of red. JUST a friend, Ferb, JUST a friend.

"I'm over him already. Oh, dad, this is Ferb, Phineas and Isabella. Oh yeah, and Perry." Vanessa introduced everyone to her father and there was a chorus of hello's and a Kkkrrk form Perry.

"Urm, why is your Platypus lighting up?" Vanessa's dad looked a Perry, then back at Phineas, then to Perry, the to Phineas again.

"Urm, we.." but Ferb had already put two and two together. It cannot be simply a coincidence that both Vanessa's dad's nemesis and their Perry had the same name while Vanessa's dad had put in a Perry tracker as well.

"We built a Perry tracker, so we don't lose him." Phineas was about to tell Ferb that they hadn't put in the Perry tracker yet, but Ferb silenced him with a look.

"Oh, your Perry tracker must be interfering with my Perry tracker's signal. But just in case you are hiding something.."

Then Dr. D pulled out his gun and shot Ferb.

* * *

><p>Phineas was speechless and helpless as he saw the beam slowly heading for Ferb. He watched, powerless, as the beam hit Ferb. But he was completely dumbfounded when Ferb spoke.<p>

"Oh, for crying out loud, when will one of those two realise that they love each other and kiss already." Using the power of deduction, Phineas decided that, seeing that Ferb was impatient, it wasn't either the man who shot Ferb or his daughter, but...

Him.

And Isabella.

He looked at the girl from across the street, who was looking at him. He quickly looked away and looked at his brother, who was wide eyed in shock.

"Do you mean me and Is?" Phineas heard come out of his mouth very slowly. He couldn't mean them, could he? Issy was JUST a friend, right?

"Urm... Despite the fact I did not intend to say that out loud, Yes, yes I do."

* * *

><p>Isabella looked at the boy who she wished wasn't JUST a friend and back at Ferb, who had just told the pair to kiss. If this went the way she was hoping, this would be the greatest day all summer, and that includes when Phineas built a haunted house for her and held her hand ALL day!<p>

"Soooo..." She began, but she couldn't finish as the world turned upside down and when she tried to scream, it was like there was something stopping her. Then it hit, there WAS something stopping her, it just happened to be 12 years old $and have a very triangular head. So she closed her eyes and returned the favour, because, what are friends for?

* * *

><p>An That was hard to write. Mainly as Phinabella stuff makes me laugh with all it's cute, obliviousness. Longest chapter so far! Sorry that I nearly killed Ferb, but then again I'm not because otherwise there would be no phinabella yet. So yh. Please review. Losing my voice due to my continual shouting to Leopardlover1002, Broadwayfangirl91, NattyMc and anyone else who has reviewed or followed!


	5. Sometimes the hardest thing are the same

A/N Hello! I have exactly the same amount to say as I own P&F- NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Vanessa turned away from Phineas and Isabella and faced her dad. Despite Ferb isn't dead, her dad just used one of his weird, evil contraptions on him and he will regret the moment the thought to do so crossed his mind.<p>

"What on earth did you just do to Ferb?" She asked with a deathly calm and seriousness she had never had before. She saw her dad was surprised at her outburst but he wasn't answering.

"Dad, you just shot Ferb with one of your stupid inventions and you think you can get away with it!" Vanessa could here the seething rage inside her creeping into her voice. Thankfully, Ferb stepped in before she did something she would regret.

"Sir, I think it's best you leave and continue for your nemesis."

Ok, Ferb is AWESOME! He stood up to her dad, who just shot him, with complete calm.

EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP! (A/N This is Vanessa having a inward fan girl scream)

"Oh, Yeah... sorry about the whole... shooting you thing. Looking back I'm kinda embarrassed, I mean... what was I thinking. I'm glad you're ok... so yeah, I'm going now..." T he man backed out the garden with an awkward grin on his face. Vanessa looked back at Ferb's brother, who was still kissing Isabella, oblivious to what had just happened. She looked at Ferb and thought about... Ok, she she stopped herself there. Mentally shredding that thought (Ok, more like filing it away for later) and motioned towards Phineas, hinting at the fact he might die due to lack of oxygen and also that he might need t be enlightened to their new situation. Ferb whistled again, dragging Phineas down from the clouds.

"Oh... Hi?" Phineas chanced a look at Isabella, who got a shade redder than Vanessa thought possible. Ferb broke the awkward moment and motioned to house. His (and Phineas') room, now.

* * *

><p>Phineas was still getting used to the fact he was no longer in that strange place filled with rainbows, ponies, Isabella and other sweet things. Actually, looking back, it was all quite weird. He noticed that the man who shot Ferb had left and Ferb looked worried, which meant he was VERY worried. He sat down on his bed and looked at Ferb and... Vanessa? (He was a bit distracted to remember her name properly.) He knew Ferb liked her a lot, he guessed when they were in TokyoParis but Ferb told him straight out afterwards. Lost in thought, he didn't notice Isabella drape her arm around him. Shaking thoughts about his obliviousness away, he turned to Ferb.

"So why did you call us up here? Cus, if you didn't notice, I was having a nice time in the garden" His brother rolled his eyes and lauched into the biggest speech since Steve:

"I have called you away from your long awaited realisation because of our precarious situation. First of all, Phineas, your dream- It happened, we were brained-wiped and it's started to fail, which means Perry, is in fact agent P," Looking at Vanessa, "Your dad's Nemesis. This means we are in danger of losing Perry or being hunted by the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, or OWCA. We need a plan which endangers the least lives. SO we need to find everyone who was wiped and then..." Phineas disturbed Ferb's plan of action.

"Soooo, What you're saying is, That wasn't my first kiss?" Ferb Hit his own forehead and let his hand drag down his face Thankfully, his almost, but not quite, girlfriend, straightened everyone out.

"Right, Phineas, I don't care if that wasn't our first kiss. What Ferb is trying to say is that we are all in terrible danger and if we don't find everyone who remembers that Perry is agent P then we are gonna have a load of animals with Fedoras on our back. So Phineas, I need you to tell me everyone who was in your dream."

Phineas was stunned. Yeah, sure Isabella always picked him up when he was down, almost as if she has a speech in her pocket, but he had never seen her with that look in her eyes. Was it... Fear? Isabella was scared. Phineas barely had time to posses these thought when Isabella was leaning towards his face, but instead of kissing him, she grabbed his shirt and screamed.

"NOW, PHINEAS FLYNN! WHO ELSE WAS THERE!"

" 'sDad." Phineas couldn't say the names quick enough. He was now officially scared of Isabella, no matter how much he loved her.

"We can't just up and leave? I mean, you guys have parents, as do I, and I'm guessing those other guys you mentioned must have some family. You can't leave them behind?" Everyone could hear the slight panic in Vanessa's voice but Ferb could still react With complete calm as he said.

"Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same."

* * *

><p>Yes, that is a Fray quot from All At Once (I dont own the Fray)<p>

One thing I don't get is that Django was part of the Robot Riot (LOVE that song) Yet he wasn't Amneisia-inatored :S

RANDOM (BUT SAD) TRIVIA (to the tune of doofensmirtiz evil incorporated) -Ferb's book case is in the the shape of a _ Answer in a review form. Lines close after the world ends.

So, yeah SSSSSOOOOOO sorry about the v long update time I've just been so busy with school and room tidying and Holiday Bible club. (My priorities are: Church-y stuff, Parent-y stuff, FanFic, School. I know, if you wanna go anywhere in life, you've gotta put education first, I'VE HAD THE LECTURES!) SO please review, Again I'm really sorry that I shot Ferb and now everyone's running away. Is there another way, (Seriously guys, I wanna this too, Danville wouldn't be Danville without Phineas and the gang, or Dan for that matter...) REVIEW, Typing in my knees and its painful and my sister will think I'm a freak if she walks in (its her room as well) Please I'M ON MY KNEES PEOPLE, **KNEES!**


	6. Ch5 Redux a different story

A/n

Broardwayfangirl91- I have Dr D's Inator, as I have previously mentioned, so eat that bazooka. If this how you want, come and get cuz it's ON! Final words: He. Is. Mine! (No, I don't own P&F, but He is ssssooo Mine!)

That's it.

* * *

><p>Jokes! I made up some stuff about someone. If I say who, it will the surprise will be ruined. Its REALLY important to the plot. Just remembered im typing. That was sarcasm<p>

* * *

><p><em>He was floating, playing with his new friends. There was something important he should have been doing, but right now he didn't care. He look round to see someone about to throw a bucket of water at him. He instinctively ducked, but the water turned into globules which he could suck though a straw...<em>

* * *

><p>Carl woke up from his day dream and looked up to the giant screen, monitoring Dr. Doof's internet activity. He saw the Dr. D had visited his website- Dr, Coconut. Along with just random hula dancing, Carl does dream interpretation for part of his psychology course. He had a entry from Doofalicous3000inator, Describing a dream about... No... It couldn't be.<p>

"MAJOR MONOGRAM! COME QUICK!"

"Alright, Carl. No need to shout. I'm right here."

"Sir, it's Doofensmirtz, he's had a dream about..."

"Spit it out now Carl."

"The 'incident'" Major Monogram paled. The only O.W.C.A 'Incident involving Doofensmirtz had nearly ruined the agency. "Carl, are you sure?"

"Read, this sir." Carl was worried. He liked Agent P, and his owners. If this was what he thought it was, then O.W.C.A would have to...*Gulp*... terminate the boys.

"You know what this means, Carl?" He silently nodded.

"Get the terminator, Carl."

* * *

><p>Perry thanked some unknown force that Carl and Major Monogram didn't know he had bugged HQ. He heard every word in his secret secret lair. (He has two, an O.W.C.A one and a personal one.) He heard both Dr. D and Phineas' dream as well.<p>

All in all, Agent P was depressed.

He flicked between his bugs to hear Ferb say "Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same." He continued listening, knowing the wouldn't be around for much longer. But what surprised him was what followed:

"But Vanessa's right, but so is Ferb. Can we at least take Perry?" Phineas asked

"But he's an agent as well." a girl, Isabella.

"He could become a rouge." Female, recognisable... Vanessa.

"This isn't helping, right now, we need to gather the troops. Isabella- Fireside girls. Phineas- Buford and Balijeet. I'll take Stacy, Jeremy and Candace." British Enough said.

"Candace will be tricky, do you want me to take her?" The red head.

"I'm getting Jeremy first."

"Oh."

Perry had put the pieces together. Dr. D/ Phineas' dream. The Perry tracker mix up. Ferb (Perry guessed he would figure something out about him soon. Because he's smart, sensitive and NOT broadwayfangirl's.) This was a plan to run away. Perry smirked. Maybe he shouldn't be so depressed.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait and the briefness. Semi-cliffy. Review and say if you want -AlbertStacy Buford/Gretchen (because just thinking about it is funny) or Irving/ (Ideas)

CP3A out. PEACE!


	7. Behold Penny! dum dum duum dum duuum

A/n sorry I haven't updated in an age.

No one has answered my trivia q yet. Virtual cookies to who ever guesses!

Review please

No pairing reviews so none will be added.

* * *

><p>Ok, maybe one sorta but not yet<p>

* * *

><p>"So, watcha satin' is, that we need to run away from some Organization cuz of some stuff we may or may not remember." Ferb sighed. He knew Buford was just tiring to wind him up with his constant paraphrasing.<p>

"Yes, yes I am. But we have no idea where to, we just know we have to stick together. We..." Ferb trailed off as a certain semi-aquatic mammal entered the basement.

"Kkkkkrrrrrrkkkk" Perry looked as mindless as everyone thought him to be up until that morning.

"Should we tell him?" Phineas asked, amazing Ferb that he noticed something. Ferb took a long hard look at Perry. He could have sworn that Perry's eyes rolled. That little something let Ferb know that Perry knows, and the fact he was there showed he was with them, hopefully.

Ferb 'told' Perry that everyone knew his secret so Perry slipped out of mindless pet mode and into normal pet mode.

"Hey," Ferb's younger and optimistic brother piped up, "Irving and Albert weren't in my dream, and I don't remember Django either so what are they doing here?"

"I was, there, remember? I was in the shark!" Django tried to remind everyone, but, Ferb gathered he was one of the only ones not wiped out of the gang.

"Yeah, but what about Irving and Albert?" Ferb looked at the siblings, asking for an answer in his silent language (Ferbish? Because Ferb Latin has already been done. Dang the Americans and the fact you get all the new episodes first!)

"I was The Beak's legs and Albert drove round in a motorcycle with a side car in his LAME dragon outfit."

"Hey, I thought we were over that?" Albert Glared at Irving.

"Ooh! Manly glare. Man points!" Stacy received several glares for her outburst.

"I don't collect man points. That's too immature for me." Albert replied, not taking his eyes off his younger sibling.

"Ooh! Double for not accepting!" Ferb rolled his eyes at Stacy's obvious crush on Albert, Albert being oblivious- like Phineas and Isabella, only, well, let's just say he'll need to keep an eyes on them before they start sucking each other's faces off. Like they just happen to be doing now.

This is going to be a long day.

"Aww, man! Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" Phineas asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"If you could remember your first kiss, would you stop kissing at inappropriate times?" Ferb asked in a mysterious manner.

"Yes, yes I would. Why?"

"Behold- Penny!" A strange dum dum duum dum duuum sound effect filled the room.

A chorus of "Penny?" Filled the basement. Ferb just flicked a switch and counted.

"5...4...3...2...1..."

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH"

"And the penny drops."

* * *

><p>Carl trudged. People trudged and Carl was learning this the hard way. He really didn't want to... zap the boys. So much so, he couldn't use the technical name for it. What's the point in three gold stars in interning for an agency that defeats evil when you feel evil yourself.<p>

'_So many deep feelings. How could I ever become a criminal psychologist if I can't identify __my own motives?' _Carl thought.

He looked up to see the Flynn/ Fletch household before. '_It's too late to turn back now.'_ Carl dragged the incinerator into the back yard. '_Someone forgive me.'_

* * *

><p>There you go, double cliffie. What's every one OOOOOOHHHHHHHing about? Will Carl be able to do it?<p>

Would it be cheesy if Carl joined them? Who is Dan? What came first the chicken or the egg? (I'm a Christian, as I stated in an A/R[ant] earlier so it was the chicken) When will vending machines become the dominant race? (Jan 1st 2013) Why am I listing questions you may or may not be thinking? AM I TURING INTO MY DAD? Why are angelfish underrated? How can they possibly keep me this close to sane! CP3A Zupermutinator out- PEACE! ()


End file.
